duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
John Idris Jones (b. December 12, 1957) is a musician and record producer, who has worked with Duran Duran and many high-profile rock and pop musicians. Background Jones is of Welsh descent. He was born in London, England and lived in Wales, England, Jamaica and Canada. He played various instruments in local Canadian bands, and learned to write songs, until he got a chance to record in the studio of Rush producer Terry Brown. He became keyboardist for the band Bond, which was signed to CBS Canada, then wrote and toured with several other Canadian bands. 1980s In 1980 Jones and friends built ESP Studios around a Fairlight CMI where they worked on many productions for Klaatu, Alice Cooper, Strange Advance, Dalbello, Rational Youth, Red Rider, Images in Vogue, Dan Hill, The Partland Brothers and Glass Tiger. In 1985 Jones relocated to AIR Studios in London, setting up a Computer Music studio with George Martin and working on productions for Martin, Yes, The Rolling Stones, Paul Rogers, Paul McCartney, Terence Trent D'Arby, The Outfield, Mark Knopfler, Roy Wood, and Duran Duran. Jones played piano for a concert with the London Symphony Orchestra, with George Martin conducting his Beatles Yellow Submarine Suite. He also wrote a chapter on MIDI for Martin's book Making Music and presenting a segment about computer music on BBC Two's Science In Action. John Jones and Duran Duran In the late 1980s Jones began working with Duran Duran on their live shows and then in the studio producing a B side single "This Is How a Road Gets Made", before being hired to record the album Liberty with producer Chris Kimsey. He also produced the single "Burning the Ground" (a remix of Duran's greatest hits) for Duran Duran's Greatest compilation album. By 1992, Duran Duran and Jones had finished producing the multi-million–selling comeback record, The Wedding Album featuring the award-winning song "Ordinary World". He also played piano with Duran Duran on stage at the Royal Albert Hall and later for their MTV Unplugged sessions in New York in 1994. His final production with Duran Duran was Thank You of 1995. 1990s In the early 1990s, he worked again with Kimsey on Paul Roger's Laying Down the Law and the Rolling Stones' Steel Wheels Live. In the mid 1990s, Jones produced Ny Donsk in Iceland before heading to Los Angeles where he produced the Alan Frew CD Hold On for EMI, co-writing the album's hit song "So Blind" which won awards from the Society of Composers, Authors, and Music Publishers of Canada for Most Performed Song of 1995 and Number One. In 1996 Jones co-wrote and produced tracks for Dan Hill's I'm Doing Fine and Fleetwood Mac's Time. He wrote and produced the Celine Dion song "Seduces Me" from the multi-platinum CD Falling Into You, for which Jones won 1997 Grammy Awards for "Album Of The Year (Producer)", Album Of The Year and Pop Album Of The Year (Engineer)". Jones has also written songs for Priscilla Wright, Emily Richards, and Rational Youth, writing four top ten and three number one records, as well as writing and producing film scores for the films Stuart Bliss, Lucky, A Perfect Stranger and Hot Money. In 1998 Jones produced a solo album of his own material called One Moment In Time. Released in Canada by Iron/BMG to critical acclaim, the album garnered three MP3.com Pop Chart number ones and extensive music video play for the single "State Of Mind". He performed many live shows promoting the album in Canada and in Los Angeles including organizing a benefit for the homeless in Toronto for the Salvation Army and Covenant House. 2000s Jones' solo album was re-released by Victor Entertainment in Japan in late 2001 to coincide with a massive Kirin Beer campaign for which Jones sang the lead vocal, recorded for Duran Duran singer Simon Le Bon's Japanese advertising company Syn Entertainment. In 2003 John started Drumroll Musicians Workshop with drummer Steve Ferrone in California, and has since worked on productions and sessions for Ferrone's band Farm Fur, as well as many others. References * John Jones official site: Biography * John Jones interview on Duran Duran involvement Category:Record producers